Saint Helen's School for Gifted Children
by WolfRune20855
Summary: St. Helen's School for Gifted Children is one of the most prestigious schools in the world, but is it more than just that? When Ariadne shows up at school everything starts to change. Sam keeps catching on fire and something odd begins happening to the student's dreams. This SuperWhoLock fanfic is filled to the brim with adventure- and just a hint of Inception.
1. Ariadne

Ariadne looked up at the great stone walls of St. Helen's School for Gifted Children, its terrifying structure was made of dangerous-looking grey stone.

"Wow." Ariadne whispered under her breath.

Most everyone that came to the school was terrified by the mere sight of it, but Ariadne wasn't everyone. She was an architect, and apparently one of the best, seeing as she had won a scholarship to this school.

St. Helen's School for Gifted Children was THE most prestigious boarding school in the ENTIRE world. Every government official, top scientist, and Nobel Peace Prize winner had come from this academy. It was extremely difficult to be admitted into and even more difficult to receive a scholarship for. Ariadne had been beyond thrilled to receive it.

A girl with a light brown ponytail and lab coat walked up to her.

"It's not quite as scary as it looks," she said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Ariadne replied, still taking in the view.

"The school, it's not as scary as it looks." she repeated. Ariadne laughed. She hardly found it scary. Ponytail girl smiled.

"My name's Molly," she awkwardly stuck out her hand.

"Ariadne." She shook Ponytail-Molly's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ariadne." Molly smiled. Ariadne decided she liked this nervous girl. Molly picked up a small pink suit case that she had set on the ground.

"I think we should go get set up in the dorms," with that, she started to leave. Ariadne picked up her own old battered suitcase and followed the shy scientist.


	2. Roommates

"Can you turn that off?" Sam shouted over the sound of Dean's music playing.

"What?" Dean shouted back.

"Can you turn that off?"

"No," Dean said, "This one of the greatest songs of all time. Are you a hater?"

"No," replied Sam, he was not a hater. It was just that Dean had been playing "Carry On My Wayward Son" on repeat for the last hour and a half and he was tired of it. Sam looked longingly over at the radio. He was seriously considering turning it off, but luckily he didn't have to. At that moment Sherlock walked in, closely followed by John, and unplugged the radio.

"Do you not like your eardrums?" Sherlock asked. Dean glanced around.

"It's a classic," protested Dean.

"No, it's not," said Sherlock, "it's repulsive."

Sam knew that if anyone else had said that Dean would've straight up socked him in the face, but coming from Sherlock, it was practically a compliment.

Sam reached into his suitcase and continued to unpack. He placed one plaid shirt on top of the other

in the trunk the school provided them. He glanced over at Sherlock and noticed he was missing his suitcases.

"Where's your stuff?" he asked them. Sherlock blushed.

"Sherlock left it at the airport." John said, setting his own suitcase down on his bed and unpacking.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Sam held out another plaid shirt.

"To that I will politely decline," said Sherlock, "I'm afraid I don't look good in plaid."


	3. Friends

Clara sat on the steps of the school waiting for a familiar blonde head to appear. She checked her watch again and let out a sigh. Rose was, as usual, late. A tall dark haired boy walked past Clara into the school.

"Arthur, have you seen Rose?" she asked. Arthur shook his head and went into the school. Clara let out another disappointed sigh. Rose was always late, but never before had she been this late.

"Boo!" said a Scottish accent behind her. Clara turned about to find Amy and her perfect boyfriend Rory.

"You still waiting for Rose?" asked the red haired girl.

"Yes."

Amy sat down next to Clara. "You know you don't have to wait for her," she said.

"I know, but it's something I do every year," Clara and Rose had been best friends since their first year at the school. Clara had been a quiet little girl, until Rose had coaxed her into not being so shy. Clara would be forever grateful.

"Um...guys..." said Rory. He pointed towards a black limousine driving up to the school. A pretty blonde girl got out and waved at them.

"That would be her," Clara ran off to meet Rose.

"We'll see you at dinner then!" Amy shouted after her.


	4. Arthur

Arthur walked into the boy's dorm and almost died from shock. Standing in front of him was Sherlock Holmes dressed in one of Sam's plaid shirts, standing to the side he could see the other boys laughing.

"What's going on?" he inquired. He had never, ever, in the five long years they had been in school together, seen Sherlock wear plaid.

"It's better than the sweater," Sherlock grumbled. He looked over at John with an evil glare. Arthur set his stuff down on his bed a pulled out a small loaded die.

"Anyone want to play?" He asked.

"With you," grumbled Dean, "that thing's most likely loaded." Arthur smiled, his friends knew him too well. He reached into his chest and pulled out a poker set.

"What about poker?" he asked the group. Again there were no takers. It was probably the smart thing for them to do. The first year he had won close to ten thousand American dollars off of the boys in his class, now nobody dared to play against him. He let out a not so disappointed sigh.

"Come on guys, now I'm going to have to find some first years to play against, and they aren't even real competition."

"Nobody's real competition for you," muttered Dean.

With that, Arthur picked up the poker set and went out to find some first years to play against. He passed a group of kids and was contemplating whether it was worth the effort to challenge them, when Molly Hooper walked up to him.

"Hi Arthur," she said.

"Heya Molly," he responded, not taking his eyes off the first years.

"Where's Sherlock?" Molly asked. Arthur chuckled. That was Molly Hooper for you, always wanting to know where Sherlock was. Everyone knew she had a big fat crush on him, everyone that is, except for Sherlock.

"In the dorm," Arthur replied.

"Cool," said Molly as started to head off, then she turned around, remembering something. "This is Ariadne." She gestured to the girl standing beside her. Arthur took his eyes of the game, and looked at the girl.

At that exact moment, or so Arthur says, a baseball hit him on the back of the head.

Everything went black.


	5. In Dreams

Six years earlier

Eleven year old Arthur sat down on the bed. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Asked his father.

"Sure."

His dad let out a disappointed breath, as if he had wanted Arthur to say no. Arthur wouldn't say no. He was way to curious. Recently his dreams had been bending into different shapes. Buildings would appear that he knew didn't come from his mind. Somebody was rearranging his dreams and he wanted to know who.

His father tucked him in and put the sedative into his vein. Arthur smiled at his dad.

"It will be fine." He said.

His father said something in return, but he couldn't hear it. Arthur was asleep.

He landed in a cafe. He had never seen the cafe before. Sitting a across from him was a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than him. She looked surprised to see him. Before Arthur could ask her anything she got up and started running. Arthur ran after her. Arthur was a fast runner but the girl seemed to be faster. They kept running through streets and alleyways that Arthur was sure he didn't put there. This girl was bending his dreams even as he chased her. They ran into a dead end.

"No. No. No." The girl muttered to herself.

She put her hands on the wall and pushed with her mind. Arthur could feel her. She was stronger than he was. She kept pushing. Arthur knew that he couldn't hold the wall there for much longer.

He summoned an object. He felt the familiar metal of a pistol against his hand. He pointed it at the girl.

"Stop it!" He yelled. The girl turned around. For a second the pushing subsided. Then it started up again. "Stop it or I'll shoot."

"Why?" She asked.

"What?" Arthur didn't know if he'd heard her clearly.

"Why would you shoot me?" She asked again, "After all the only thing that would happen is I would wake up." Arthur knew that she was right. Still he didn't put the pistol down.

"How did you get here?" He asked her. She shrugged. She didn't know. She turned back around and resumed pushing. Arthur became annoyed. He shot the brick above her head.

"Not a very good shot." She said still pushing.

"I was aiming for the brick." Even at the age of eleven Arthur was a very good shot. The girl stopped pushing. She looked at him. Then she smiled and offered her hand.

"I'm Ariadne." She said.

"Arthur." He said and shook her hand.


	6. Ten and Eleven

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Ten gave a reassuring smile at his brother, Eleven. Eleven swallowed, this was his sixth school in three years. He put on a fake smile for his older brother.

"Yeah," he didn't want to upset Ten, "anything will be better than the last one."

The last school eleven had been to had been a strict school where the teachers often scolded the students, Eleven had been one their favorites to pick on.

"See you at Christmas." Said Ten.

"See you." Eleven stepped out of the car and walked into the big building. He turned around and watched his brother leave.

He took a nervous look around the school. There were so many different hallways and staircases, he didn't know how he would find his way around the place. He walked through a big set of oak doors and into the dining hall. There were two long tables that stretched the length of the hall. They were all set with fancy place settings and all sorts of food.

Eleven took a seat at the back, where he was sure he wouldn't be noticed, and started to eat.


	7. International Academic Decathlon

"Come on, we'll be late to dinner." Clara was waiting for Rose(again).

"One sec." Said Rose hanging the last of her One Direction posters on the wall. Clara rolled her eyes, she didn't know why her friend even liked the band. Rose jumped down from her bed.

"Never fear boys I shall return." She kissed the posters. Clara made a gagging noise. Rose shot her a murderous glance.

"Let's go allready." She said. Rose grabbed her jacket and they ran to the dining hall. Clara entered and smiled. It was good to be back. She looked around the hall and found their group of friends. She was about to walk over to them when she spotted a nervous figure at the back of one of the tables. He was new here, that was obvious. Clara walked over to where he was sitting.

"What are you doing Clara? Dean's over there." Rose had had a crush on Dean Winchester for as long as Clara could remember.

"Then go sit over there." She walked over to the boy.

"I'm Clara." She said to the boy.

"Eleven." The boy gave her a thankful smile. Clara sat down across from the boy.

"Nice to meet you Eleven. What year are you?"

"Fifth." He said. Clara smiled.

"So am I." She said. She put some food on her plate. From the teachers' table the Headmistress stood up. "I think old witchface is going to talk."

"Hello." Said the Headmistress, "It's so very nice to see you again this year. To those of you who are new this year a very warm welcome. To those of you who are returning I'm sure it will be a very good year. Remember that this year we will be hosting the International Academic Decathlon. In two weeks most of you will be competing to win the title of World Champion. There will be other students coming from other schools and the whole thing will be televised so be on your best behavior. Have a good feast. Good night."

Clara leaned over to Eleven. "Are you competing?"

"Of course not." Eleven sounded offended, as if it would offend him to compete. Clara laughed, this was going to be a great year.


	8. The Fire

Sherlock was bored. Sherlock was usually bored in his classes but Advanced Trigonometry was, by far, the worst. He sat next to the new girl who was friends with Molly. Arial or Aria or something like that. She drew mazes and buildings all over her sketch book. She was very good. Sherlock figured she must of been there for architecture.

"Sherlock, if a team of explorers is trying to map a series of islands. As a guide, they use the highest point on each island. From one point on a beach, the mountaintop of an adjacent island appears to be 27° above the horizontal. From a second point, 500 feet directly back, the angle is 25°. How far away is the mountain (measured horizontally) from the first point on the beach?" Asked Professor Lestrade. It was a question that was on the worksheet Sherlock had finished in the first five minutes of class.

Sherlock sighed, "The mountain is about 5,395 feet from the first point on the beach Professor." Trigonometry is so useless, Sherlock thought, it's one of those things nobody needs to know, like the fact that the Earth goes around the Sun.

He took a look around the room. Two desks behind him and one to the left sat Arthur. He kept looking at the girl next to Sherlock as if she was something from a dream. Sherlock turned to the girl next to him.

"Aria," he whispered.

"It's Ariadne." She interrupted.

"Ariadne, do you know Arthur?" She turned around and looked at the boy.

"Kind of." She said. Kind of? How could you kind of know someone? You either knew them or you didn't. Sherlock was about to question her more when the fire alarms went off. Weird, he thought.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Is this a drill?"

"We don't have drills." Sherlock ran out of the room.


	9. Those That Play With Fire

Sam watched his house burn down that horrible night. He watched his mom burn in front of his eyes. He saw Dean grabbing him and his dad yelling to get him out. He saw the fire on the ceiling. He tried to yell.

He tried to stop it this time.

He couldn't stop it.

He never could.

Not even in his dreams.

Sam woke with a start. The fire alarms where going off. _How ironic_, He thought. It was burning hot in the Science Lab. The room was empty. Everyone was gone. Everyone, that is, except Amy Pond, who was trapped under a desk.

"Are you okay?" He asked Amy. She stared at her. She looked horrified. Sam walked over to Amy. Amy crawled back.

"Let me help." He said.

She shook her head. "Sam, look at your hand." She said.

He looked at his hand. He looked over at Amy. "Am I dreaming?" He asked. He hoped he was. She shook her head. How was this possible? Once again he looked at his hand.

It was on fire.


	10. Will Be Burned

Dean ran around the yard where the students had gathered. "Has anyone seen Sam?" He asked over and over again. Over and over again he got the same answer.

No.

He kept asking. He could not give up. Maybe they had just been separated in the crowd.

"Have you seen Sam?" He asked a cute blonde girl.

"He was in chemistry with me. I don't think he came out." She said and flashed him a smile. She trying to flirt with me, Dean thought. Dean ran off into the building. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to get my brother." He said.

Most of the school wasn't on fire, but as he got closer to the chemistry classroom it became hotter. Dean ran to the classroom. He tried to open the door. He cursed under his breath, it was locked. He kicked the door, it didn't budge. He kicked it again and again. It wouldn't move. He kept trying. He couldn't give up. He remembered the promise he'd made to his father. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a petit girl with brown hair.

"Rose said you might need some help." She said and pulled a set of lock picks out of her pocket. Dean wondered why she had come after him. Wasn't she afraid of the fire? It didn't really matter though, all that mattered was getting to Sam. The girl picked the lock on the door and Dean barged in. Standing in the middle of the room was Sam, drenched in water. Beside him stood Amy Pond with a bucket of water in hand.

"What happened?" Asked Dean. Sam and Amy shared a look.

"I caught fire." Sam shrugged.


	11. Clara?

The headmistress called a meeting in the dining hall, all students where to attend. Dean walked into the room and took his normal seat next to Sam. He looked around the room. Sitting at the back with a quiet boy and a blonde girl sat the lock-pick girl. He leaned over to Sam.

"Who's that girl over there?" He asked.

"Rose?"

"No. The other one." Dean remembered the lock-pick girl talking about a Rose, that must have been the blonde girl.

"Clara?" Sam looked surprised that Dean would want to know about Clara.

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Nothing. She just helped me find you." Sam looked nervous when Dean had said 'helped me find you'. Dean got the feeling Sam wasn't telling him something. Despite Sam catching on fire, he hadn't had any burns. Nobody but Dean found it odd.

"She's in my grade." Said Sam, "She's clever. A bit odd." That still didn't explain why she hadn't been afraid of the flames. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the headmistress got up to give a speach.

"Tragedy has hit us." She sounded so dramatic, as if more than just one chemistry classroom had been lost. "We mourn all of the losses, but we must move on. We will still be hosting the Academic Decathlon. Remember students will be arriving tomorrow so be on your best behavior." The headmistress frowned and sat back down. "You are dismissed."

As the students exited the dining hall Amy walked up to Sam.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine." Said Sam.

Dean looked over at his brother, something was definitely going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	12. Reality vs Dreams

"Ariadne. Ariadne." Arthur chased after Ariadne. Ariadne quickened her pace. She did not want to talk to him. He scared her to much. He was not possible. He was physically not possible. He was a made up creation of a lonely girl's imagination.

"Ariadne." Arthur reached her.

"What!?"

"Um..." Arthur didn't know what to say. Honestly, he just wanted to see if she was real.

"What!? What do you want?" Ariadne was getting mad. He was impossible.

"I just...just wanted to see if...if you were real."

He wanted to see if she was real? Of course she was real. He was the one who shouldn't be real. "Of course I'm real. You're the one who wouldn't be real. I saw you. When I was ten. I saw you. You where there. In my dream."

Arthur stared at her. "I know. I saw you too."

He had seen her? He had seen her. He had seen her! He was more than just a figment of her imagination. She was more than just a figment of his. They had seen each other in a dream, six years ago. It was real. But how was that possible? Dreams weren't real. They were fictions created by your brain. She eyed him quizzically.

"Where's the library?" She asked him.

"Why?"

"I have some research I need to do."

He smiled, "On dreams?"

"How did you know?" She grinned.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Arthur offered his arm and Ariadne rested her's on top, just as if they where a couple going to high school dance.


	13. Jim Moriarty

Jim Moriarty walked up to the school. He smiled to himself, this would do. This would do very well. He walked into the building


	14. Human Torch

Sam watched Amy walk into the garden. He glanced at his watch, she was exactly on time. Amy sat down beside him.

"I take it you don't want to talk about the chemistry homework?" She asked.

"No." He said. He already had finished the homework anyway. He looked at his hand. "Have you told anyone?"

"Who would believe me if I did? Everyone would think I was mad."

"My brother suspects something." It was true. Dean had been trailing Sam all day. Sam had had a very hard time losing him.

"If course he does. He's your brother."

Sam sighed, "I just don't want to bring him in on this. I mean, what if I'm infected with demon blood or something?"

"Demon blood?" Amy laughed, "That's hardly likely. It's just as if you have a super power. Like the Human Torch from Fantastic Four."

Sam looked up at the sky. "You're right. Besides, I think I've learned how to control it." He looked at his hand, and thought about the fire that had destroyed the chemistry classroom. His hand caught on fire.

Amy jumped. "How did you do that?"

"I just thought about it."

"Wow." Amy whispered, genuinely empressed. She looked up at the sky. "I think we better go inside, it looks like it's going to rain.


	15. I Spy

"It's hoping to be the best ball ever." Rose said to Clara. Clara nodded, she had stopped listening to what Rose was saying half an hour ago.

Rose was part of the comity for the Annual Halloween Ball. She had been filling Clara in with the details for the last two hours. Clara hadn't really cared, dances weren't really her thing. She thought that girls got their hopes to high when the word "ball" was mentioned. High school boys were hardly romantics. What really interested Clara at the moment was Sam Winchester. He seemed to have some sort of ability with fire. She wanted to find out more. She needed to talk to him.

"I'm going to be dressed as Cinderella." Continued Rose, "I need someone to ask me out though. That way he could be a Prince Charming. Do you think Dean would ask me out?"

"The ball hasn't even been announced yet." Clara sighed, her friend seemed to have forgotten that small detail.

"You're right. I'll have to have the headmistress announce it tomorrow." Rose went back to talking about the ball. It made Clara noxious.

"I'm going to take a walk." Clara said. Her friend nodded, and went on talking. Clara smiled, no doubt Rose would be talking when she got back.

Clara grabbed her coat and walked outside. The last time she had seen Sam he had been in the garden, she decided to search there first.

The garden was massive. It was about the size of three football fields filled with a maze on one side, a pavilion in the middle, and just and assortment of trees and flowers on the farthest side. Sam and a girl, Clara thought it was maybe Amy, we're sitting on a bench at the other side. Clara crawled over there, doing the best she could to conceal herself.

"I just don't want to bring him in on this. I mean, what if I'm infected with demon blood or something?"

"Demon blood?" Amy laughed a bit to loud for Clara's liking, "That's hardly likely. It's just as if you have a super power. Like the Human Torch from Fantastic Four."

"You're right. Besides, I think I've learned how to control it." This surprised Clara, she peeked through the bushes and saw his hand catch on fire. So he could, Clara thought.

"What are you doing here?" a whisper interrupted her thoughts. Across from Clara was Dean Winchester, sitting in a pile of daisies.

"I could ask you the same thing." She whispered back, even though she had a pretty good idea why he was here.

"I'm spying on my brother." He shout-whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"The same." Clara whispered. She looked back through the bush, but Sam and Amy were gone. "Great."she muttered and stood up as the first of the fat drops of rain started to fall.


	16. The Wicked Witch Of The West

Dean opened up his umbrella as the rain began to fall. Clara didn't seem to have as much luck. She seemed to have forgotten that the forecast had said it was going to rain. She covered her head and ran for the pavilion. Dean ran after her.

"You okay?" He asked when they where both inside the pavilion.

"It's just rain. I'm not the wicked witch of the west." She smiled, "Unless your suggesting something."

"No. Never." Dean said.

"I was only teasing." Clara smiled. She has a really pretty smile, Dean thought. "Besides," she continued," The Wicked Witch is probably the best character."

"That's new." Dean had never met anyone who preferred the wicked character.

Clara shrugged. "It's probably because when I first saw Wizard of Oz Rose kept talking about how pretty Glinda was. I always figured that Glinda was the real bad guy."

"I don't think that's the way the movie works." Dean smiled, Clara was a really interesting girl.

"I know, but the plots just to clice. I mean do they even give you a reason for the Wicked Witch to be wicked. All they do is say "I'm good because I'm dressed in pink, and she's bad because she has warts on her nose.".

Dean laughed. "I guess they do say that."

"See. I was never really able to explain that to Rose." She said thoughtfully.

"How'd you and Rose meet? I mean you're as different as night and day." Dean asked. He honestly wanted to know how they had met. Clara was so interesting, clever, and funny. Rose just seemed to be a giggly girl.

"The first year we were here I was picked on a lot for being quiet. Rose stood up for me. She told me not to be scared and that they were just jealous of me. I don't know how exactly, but she started eating dinner with me and always hanging out with me. I guess you can say that she saved me from the torment." Clara smiled as she remembered something. "What about you?" She asked

"What about what?"

"Who do you think is the real bad guy in Wizard of Oz?" She questioned him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it." He smiled. When he was really little his mother had shown him The Wizard of Oz. He had been scared of the flying monkeys for weeks afterwards and would always come into his mother's room to tell of his fears. It was one of his favorite memories.

"The rain's dies down." Clara took out her phone and loose at it. "It seems to be the best we're going to get, it's supposed to rain all night." She looked over at Dean's umbrella. "I don't suppose I could borrow that?"

"And if you did how would I get back to my dorm?" He asked, for obvious reasons the boys and girls dormitories were on separate sides of the grounds.

"I'll just run." Clara out her hands over her head and got ready to run to her dorm.

"Let me walk you." Said Dean and he and Clara walked to her dorm. By the time he got back to his he was soaking wet, his umbrella was not meant for two people and he had let Clara use most of it.

"What happened to you?" John asked him.

"I went for a walk." Dean smiled to himself.

"Nutter." John said, but Dean didn't care. He had found out what he had wanted to know, what his brother's connection with fire was and who was lock-pick girl. He was satisfied with both the answers he had received.


	17. 2006

"Over here." Eleven gestured for Clara and Rose to join him. He had saved seats for them, not that it had been necessary. Most the students at Saint Helen's thought Eleven was weird and avoided him. Because of this Eleven had a full row of chairs all to himself. Clara sat down next to Eleven.

"A bow tie?" She asked, looking at Eleven's new neck wear.

"Yeah. It's cool." Eleven smiled. Clara rolled her eyes. Eleven found a lot of weird things cool, such as fezzes, Stetsons, and(yes) bow ties.

"Who did you place your wagers on?" Asked Rose, who was sitting on the other side of Eleven.

"Sherlock." Eleven said. He and Sherlock were in the same dorm, and whole Sherlock hardly ever talked to him Eleven knew that he was a genius.

"I placed on Sam." Rose said. Of course she had only done so because the week before Sherlock had called her "a simpleminded schoolgirl incapable of doing anything other than goggling at Dean Winchester". She still hadn't come up with a comeback. That and Dean Winchester was the one selling the wagers, and Rose figured it would be mean not to wager on his brother.

"Who'd you place on Clara?" Asked Eleven.

"Nobody yet." Clara shrugged.

"Well then go place on somebody." Eleven nudged her. Clara got up and went to place a wager.

"Who do you thing she'll wager on?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know." Eleven mumbled. His head was starting to hurt. His vision was beginning to blur. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air." Eleven got up. The room was spinning. He started to walk over to the window when he tripped and fell. His vision darkened and went black.

When Eleven's vision returned he saw a boy kneeling over him. The boy had spiked brown hair and was wearing a blue suit. Beside him stood a girl. "Is he okay?" Asked the girl.

"He's fine." The boys voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. Eleven would of recognized that voice crack anywhere, it was Ten.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Eleven. He was honestly wondering why Ten was there. Ten had only been to the school once, when he was sixteen, he'd been kicked out the following year for blowing up the boys' dormitory.

"I go to school here." Ten smiled misciviously, "and what are you doing here?" Ten helped Eleven get to his feet. Eleven gaped, Ten was exactly the same hight as him. No that's not right, Eleven thought, Ten's at least two inches taller than me. Yet there they were the same hight.

"Are you okay?" Asked the girl behind Ten again. Eleven stared at her for a few minutes, then blinked to make sure she was real. Standing in front of him was Martha Jones, Ten's old girlfriend who had died a year ago.

"Yeah." Eleven stumbled over his words, "I'm fine." He still could not believe his eyes. Martha was dead. Dead! Eleven had been in the car with her when she had died. He had watched her burn. Burn! He had blamed himself for her death for the past year, and here she was taunting him. She was like something from a dream.

Maybe this is a dream, thought Eleven. That would explain Ten being the same hight as him. Eleven shrugged, if this was a dream he was going to ride it out. "Who are you two?" He asked Ten and Martha.

"I'm Ten and this is Martha." Ten said.

"Are you two...you know...a couple?" Eleven was curious, if this was a dream Ten would realize who Eleven was and stab him in the next five minutes. That was what always happened.

"Oh no!" Said Martha and Ten at the exact same time. That's weird, thought Eleven, they were always dating in his dream. Then another realization struck him. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe he had gone back in time.

"What year is-" Eleven began to ask, but then his vision blurred and went black.

Eleven opened his eyes to see Clara, Rose, and Dean Winchester standing over him. "Are you okay?" Clara asked. She seemed over concerned.

"I'm fine. Why?" Asked Eleven.

"Because," Clara said, "you disappeared."


	18. Great Minds Think Alike

Sherlock stood behind the curtain and let out a nervous breath. "It's okay to be nervous Sherlock." Sam said.

"Nervous. Who said I was nervous?" Sherlock was very nervous. There were cameras out there. His older brother, Mycroft, would be watching.

"You did."

"I never said I was nervous. I am not nervous." The nerves were really starting to get to Sherlock.

"Whatever man." Sam stepped onto the podium where he would be answering questions. "Good luck."

"Same." replied Sherlock.

The curtains opened to reveal a eager crowd. The school's top students where about to compete against each other, most everyone was nervous. Sherlock could see all of his friends from this point. John had his left hand tightened into a fist, like he always did when he felt threatened. Molly was biting her lower lip even though it had not even begun yet. Sherlock smiled, this was going to be easy.

The headmistress came onto the stage. "Before I begin I would like to remind everyone that the Halloween Ball is next week. There will be a prize for the best costume." Sherlock already knew all of this, it was just the same as last year. The headmistress continued with the announcement for some time then began telling the rules of the compition. Sherlock had read them all at least a hundred times, he knew them by heart ,probably better than the headmistress herself knew them.

"This is so boring." Came a voice from the back of the room. Sherlock looked up to see who had spoken, nobody had. The headmistress was still rambling about the rules. "This is so boring." The voice said again. Sherlock looked up, he knew that voice. It was John's. Still nobody had seemed to notice. He looked over at John. He had not moved, John still sat exactly the same as he had at the beginning.

"Do you accept the rules?" The headmistress looked at Sherlock.

"What?" He asked, he hadn't heard her clearly.

"Do you accept the rules?" She repeated.

"Yes." Sherlock answered. The match had begun. Professor Lestrade started asking questions. Sherlock answered them with ease.

From the corner of the room Sherlock heard Eleven's voice. "I went back in time." It said. "But that's not possible." Back in time? Sherlock began to wonder. What did he mean by back in time? While Sherlock had been distracted Sam had answered the question.

"Go Sam!" Said Rose Tyler's voice.

"Go Sherlock." Said Molly's.

Sitting in the front row Arthur and Ariadne where thinking about dreams. To the left of Eleven, Dean was thinking about Clara and Sam. Sam was thinking about answers, but only with a small part of his mind. The other thing Sam was thinking of Sherlock could not translate.

"Final question, what's the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" Asked Professor Lestrade.

"What do you mean? An African or European swallow?" asked Sherlock.

"What? I don't know that." Said Sam's mind.

"European."

"The estimated airspeed velocity of an unladen European Swallow is 10 meters per second." Sherlock answered. Professor Lestrade smiled. He turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes the first round of the tournament. Sherlock Holmes with five hundred and sixty, and Sam with three hundred and two."

The two competitors shook hands and bowed. Sherlock looked up at the crowd. For a brief second he saw Eleven disappear. A second later he reappeared. Your going mad, he told himself and exited the stage.


	19. Plans

Jim Moriarty stood in the great main hallway going over his plan in his head. It was a good plan, but was it a great plan? Jim didn't know. He wanted a plan that was so foolproof that not even the greatest detective of all time would be able to follow it. This was that plan. It was working very well so far, even though it had not started yet.

For Jim's plan he needed a girl. That was the only part that he was having trouble with. It seemed that no girl at the school was desperate enough to go with an outsider.

Standing beside her locker was a girl with a lab coat and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her name was Molly Hooper. According to Jim's informant she was rather smart, good at science, and even though she was very plain she was desperate. Yes. Molly Hooper was desperate for a date to the Halloween Ball. That was what made her essential to his plan.

Smiling to himself, Jim Moriarty dusted off his lapel and headed over towards the shy scientist.


	20. Dean Winchester?

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Rose Tyler asked Clara as they sat in the library studying.

"Who?" Clara looked up from her World Geography textbook.

"Dean Winchester." Rose said with stars in her eyes. She kept peeking over her textbook to look at Dean, who was standing in the nonfiction section.

"I don't know." Clara looked over at the tall boy. "He's kind of strange."

Clara didn't know what to think about the sixth year. Half the time he was so sweet and sensitive, the other half of the time he would drive her completely mad. Like the other day when they had run into each other in the hallway. He'd kept asking her questions about herself. Clara hated to talk about herself. He'd pestered her until she'd told him everything, even the things that Rose didn't know. She didn't know why she had told him such personal things, it had never been in her nature to. Telling people such things just made you vulnerable, but for some reason she wasn't afraid of the older Winchester.

"What do you mean strange?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know. He's weird. Different." Clara didn't want to tell Rose that shed talked to Dean several times. Each time it'd been different. He was so strange. Clara wanted to find out more.

"I saw you talking to him in the hall yesterday. Was he asking about me?" Rose inquired. Clara shook her head, the only time that they'd talked about arose was the first time. "Why don't you go talk to him now?" Asked Rose.

"What!?" Clara almost shouted in the quiet library.

"You know him. Bring him over here. Please?" Rose's big blue eyes pouted.

"Fine." Clara gave in and picked up her textbook. "You owe me." She hissed.

Rose smiled. "I know."

Clara walked over to the nonfiction section and pulled out a book on travel. She had always wanted to travel and see the world. She glanced down the isle at Dean Winchester. How am I going to do this, she wondered. She looked over to where Rose was sitting. Alright, she told herself, you're doing this for Rose. Once again she glance over at Dean. Their eyes met for a second and he smiled. Before Clara could say anything Dean walked over to where she was standing.

"You want to travel?" He asked, noticing the book she was holding.

"Yeah." Her throat felt dry. "What are you reading about?" He held up the book for her to see. "Guns?" She asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged. Clara started to laugh. "What is it?" Dean seemed a little offended that she would laugh at his book choice.

"Nothing." She smiled. "How very American of you."

He returned the smile. "I am American." He pointed out.

"I know." She said and stopped laughing. It's now or never, she told herself. "Dean, I was wondering if you're going to the Halloween Ball?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, "Are you?"

"Maybe." Her thoughts went to the dress that Rose wanted her to wear. "Who are you going with?" She asked.

"Who are you going with?" Dean repeated her.

"I asked you first." Clara said.

Dean smiled. "That's right, you did. If I tell you will you tell me?" He proposed.

"Okay." Clara agreed.

"I'm not going with anyone." Dean said.

Clara gasped. "How unlike you Dean!" She mocked.

"I know. Now who are you going with?" He asked her.

"Nobody." She said.

"Clara Oswald you haven't been asked?" He sounded rather surprised.

"Nope." She shrugged. "I might not go anyways. After all Rose-"

"Willyougowithme?" Dean asked.

"What?" Clara didn't quite catch what he'd said.

"Will you go with me to the Halloween Ball?" Dean asked more slowly this time.

Clara's mouth dropped into an O. Did Dean Winchester seriously just ask her out? She thought of all the fun times they'd had together. If Clara had a crush, Dean would be it. She glanced over to the table where Rose was sitting. Surely Rose wouldn't have trouble finding a date to the dance if Clara went with Dean. Right? Rose was pretty. Three guys had already asked her out and she'd turned them down waiting for Dean. But then again Rose had had a crush on the older Winchester boy since their first year. It wouldn't be fair to Rose. Clara faced Dean.

"You're a really nice guy." She smiled. "The thing is you're just not my type." Her eyes were starting to tear up. "I'm sorry." She said. Without another word, she turned around and left the library. She didn't want him to see her cry.


	21. Molly Hooper

"Molly he'll notice sooner or later." Ariadne was trying to cheer up her friend. Earlier she'd tried to ask Sherlock Holmes out. It hadn't exactly worked. It wasn't that he'd rejected her, it was that he hadn't even noticed her. Molly was devastated. "He's not worth your tears." She said.

Molly continued to sob. "You're one to talk." She pouted. "You've got the perfect date to the Halloween Ball."

Ariadne smiled. She couldn't disagree with that. Earlier Arthur had asked if she would go with him. Of course she'd said yes. Arthur was great. They'd figured out a way to see each other in their dreams, even though they still couldn't figure out what had caused them. They'd talk for hours.

A skinny boy in a suit walked over to where Molly and Ariadne were standing, by Molly's locker. He cleared his throat. "Are you Molly Hooper?" He asked Molly.

"Yes." Molly said.

"Well then Molly Hooper," the boy said, "my name's Jim. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Molly seemed a bit surprised. Ariadne knew why. Molly was the type of girl who blanked into the background. Not many people tended to notice her.

"Of course I have." Jim smiled to himself. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

Molly fainted.

Ariadne caught her friend. "I think that you can take that as a yes." She said and dragged her friend to the Nurse.


	22. Dead

Eleven sat down on the bench where Clara was crying. "What is it?" He asked his friend.

"Nothing." She said and wiped a tear from her face.

"Come on." Eleven hugged her. "I know you better than that."

She smiled. "It's boy drama."

"Ich." Eleven wasn't very good with girl feelings. Or boy feelings. Ten had always been the feelings person. "I thought maybe the world was being destroyed by aliens, and we needed to save it. Boy drama is a lot harder." Clara laughed at his remark. "I know." He said. "What you need is some fish fingers and custard." He reached into his bag and pulled out the exact meal.

"You keep fish fingers and custard in your bag?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Eleven said. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

Clara took a fish finger and dipped it in the strange choice of sauce. "Dean Winchester." She sighed.

"Dean Winchester?" Eleven had never understood the older boy who resided in the same dorm. He especially hadn't understood why Clara had liked him. "What about him?"

"He asked me out." Clara said.

"So...what's bad about that?" As far as Eleven understood being asked out by your crush was a good thing.

"I told him no." Clara replied.

"Why?"

"Rose." Clara went on to describe the girl's feelings for Dean.

"Oh," Eleven said. He now understood why Clara turned Dean down. "Well-what is it they say-there are plenty of fish in the pond."

"Sea." Clara corrected. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Right." Eleven said. "I have an idea." He smiled "How about we go together. As friends." he added when a Clara raised her eyebrow.

"Sure."

Eleven could tell that, despite his efforts, Clara was still bummed out. Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "Don't go kill yourself over this." Which didn't seem to lighten the mood.

"I can't." Clara said.

"That's good to hear." Eleven stood up.

"Eleven, I physically can't." She said seriously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She sighed and rubbed her hands together. "This summer my mom died." She started. Eleven nodded, he already knew this. "Well, over the summer I grew distant from everything else. I started to think that the world world be better off without me. I killed myself."

"What do you mean?" Eleven asked.

"I mean that I died. The next morning I woke up in my bed, like it had never happened." Clara tried to read his face, to interpret his expression. "What is it?" She asked.

He had to tell somebody sooner or later. Eleven took in a deep breath and told Clara about his encounter with his older brother.


	23. A Proposal

Sam extinguished the fire in his palm as his brother entered the dorm. Dean was sulking. Sam had seen the expression on his brother's face many times before. "What is it now?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean flopped down on his bed.

"It's Clara." Said Sherlock, who was sitting at the only desk in the room.

"How'd you know?" Dean seemed rather surprised.

"It was..." Sherlock paused. "...obvious." He resumed looking into the microscope.

"What about Clara?" Sam heard John ask. Sam looked around the room. John was nowhere to be seen. "Above you." John said. Sam looked up to see John Watson on the ceiling.

"How'd you get there?" He wondered. John climbed down.

"I'm Spider-Man." He said then turned back to Dean. "What about Clara?" He asked again.

"He asked her out." Answered Sherlock before Dean could.

"To the dance?" John's mouth dropped.

"Yes." Replied Dean, his voice hoarse.

"Good job man." John slapped Dean on the back.

"No." Dean said. "She said no."

John gaped at Dean. "Let me get this strait." He said, "A girl-a pretty girl-refused to go to the dance with you?" Dean nodded. "What about the legendary Dean Winchester charm?"

"She said that I'm not her type." Dean sulked.

"Not her type?" Sam was almost as dumbfounded as John. His older brother nodded again.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope. "There are plenty of other girls who would go out with you." He told Dean.

"Name one. The moment you say her name, I'll asked her to the stupid Ball." Challenged Dean.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I could name five if I wanted to."

"Name one like Clara." Dean said.

"Why are you so stuck on Clara?" Sherlock asked. "There are plenty of girls out there."

Arthur walked in. "Sherlock, somebody asked Molly out."

"The nerve they have." Sherlock spat. He'd been planning to take Molly. He hadn't told anyone, but since third year science he'd grown rather fond of her. She wasn't as stupid as most girls his age. In Sherlock's own strange way, he liked her.

"What was that you where saying?" Asked Dean in a taunting tone.

Angry, Sherlock glared at Dean. "Rose Tyler."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"One girl who likes you." Sherlock said. "One girl who's liked you since her first year here."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's hardly likely."

"It's true." Arthur said, backing up Sherlock's statement.

"How would you know?" Dean laid down on his back.

Arthur shrugged. "I have someone on the inside."

"That's right." John smiled. "Arthur has a date to the Halloween Ball, so does Sam, and so do I. In fact," he rubbed his hands together, "I think you two are the only ones here without a date."

"Don't forget about Eleven." Sam chimed in.

"Eleven has a date." Arthur said.

"What?" All of them exclaimed. Eleven was so very weird, with his bow ties and Stetsons, that none of the thought he'd ever get a date.

"Who?" Asked John.

"Ariadne said it was Clara Oswald." Arthur said. He had missed the first half of the conversation.

"Clara!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Arthur wondered.

Sam shot his brother a you-need-to-calm-down glance. "Nothing." Dean said. Why would Clara go with him? He wasn't her type.

"Anyways," John continued what he had been saying before Sam interrupted. "I propose a challenge to the two of you." He smile mischievously.

"What is it?" Asked Dean.

"Both of you have to get a date before tomorrow night. The winner gets this." John put a set if car keys on the table.

"A car?" Dean asked.

"A piece of junk really." John said.

"If it's a car, then count me in." Dean's smile grew.

"Sherlock?" John looked at his friend.

Sherlock was going to say no. He did not want to go. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Sherlock looked down at the text;

The dance tomorrow is televised. You will not be without a date.

MH

Sherlock sighed. "Fine." He said and shook hands with Dean.

"May the best man win."


	24. The Woman

"Are you watching this?" Jim Moriarty asked his counterpart over the phone.

"Yes." A woman's silky voice answered.

Jim watched as the young man stepped up to the mirror and checked his reflection. "He has to go." Jim told his counterpart.

"I couldn't agree more." The woman replied.

"Do what needs to be done." Jim ordered.

"Goodbye Jimmy." The woman said. Even though Jim couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was smiling.


	25. Rose

Dean looked around his PE class, looking for someone to ask out. "Need some help here." He told John and Arthur.

"There's three who still don't have a date." John said. "First is Kitty Riley." He pointed towards a girl sitting on the bench, reading the news. "I wouldn't ask her though. Rumor has it her sights are set on one of the competitors."

"Second is Mal." Arthur added on. "She's a bit of a nutcase though." When Dean raised a questioning eyebrow he said, "Last year her boy friend killed himself. Jumped from a building."

"Lastly is Rose Tyler." John pointed towards a blonde girl who was talking on the phone.

"What's her flaw?" Dean looked skeptically at the girl.

Arthur shrugged. "Nothing that I've heard of."

"She had a crush on you." added John.

"So it'll be easy?"

"Easy." John and Arthur confirmed.

"Piece of cake." Arthur added on. "Then," he smiled "the car's yours."

"I haven't even seen this legendary car." Dean pointed out.

"It's great." John told him. "Now," he pushed Dean forward, "good luck."


	26. Irene

Sherlock Holmes rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and put a few drops of a clear liquid into his beaker.

"What's that?" His desk partner, Anderson, asked in his mind.

"It's hydrogen peroxide." Sherlock answered the idiot's question before he got the chance to answer.

"How'd you-" the idiot started to ask.

"It's on the sheet." Sherlock thrust the instruction sheet at his partner. Honestly, he wondered, why didn't they give him someone a tad bit brighter. Anderson started thinking again. Sherlock rubbed his temples. "Shut up." He ordered.

Anderson looked up. "But I didn't say anything."

"You where thinking. It was annoying." Sherlock answered. Anderson rolled his eyes and continued to think.

"Sherlock Holmes?" A pale girl with dark hair stood in front of him.

"Yes." Sherlock focused his thoughts on what the girl was thinking, and came up blank. Something was blocking him.

"I'm Irene." The girl said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Ball with me?" Irene asked in a forward manner.

Sherlock sized up the girl. He'd never, in the six years he'd been at St. Helen's, seen her. Maybe she's new, he thought. No. It couldn't be. Sherlock new who all of the new kids were. In any case, she seemed to be interested in Sherlock. One girl's no different from the next, right?

"I'd be delighted." He said.

"See you at my dorm around six." She put down her address on a sticky note and left.

Sherlock returned to his previous work of ignoring Anderson's thoughts, so he missed as Irene let one thought slip. A thought that 'Jimmy' would owe her.


	27. Katniss

Jim Moriarty watched Molly from the steps of the school. She was dressed in some sort of sweet suit. Her hair was braided towards one side. "You look..." He searched for the right word, "different." He smiled, that hadn't been a good word choice. "What are you supposed to be?" He inquired.

Molly smiled. "Katniss." Jim raised an eyebrow. The name seemed familiar to him. "From the Hunger Games." She explained further.

"Oh, yes. The Hunger Games." Jim said. He'd never seen the movie or even read the book. He considered reading modern day fiction as a waste of time. "You look just like her." He tried to complement her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Molly looked over Jim's costume.

"John Lenin." Jim explained.

"From the Beatles?" Molly questioned.

"Yes from the Beatles." Jim was starting to get tired of Molly, and they weren't even at the Ball yet. It's all for the plan, he told himself.

All for the plan.


	28. Cinderella

Clara watched Rose giggle about the dance. Dean Winchester had asked her out, and in the nick of time. Rose and Dean were going as Cinderella and Prince Charming. Rose stood in front of the mirror in her custom made Cinderella dress. It fir her perfectly. "Are you sure you want to wear that?" She looked over Clara's cheap grim reaper costume.

"What do you suggest I wear?" Clara asked. Unlike Rose's family, Clara's didn't have a lot of money to spend on costumes.

Rose held up a frilly pink dress. "You could wear this." She said.

Clara shook her head. "Not in a million years."

Rose rummaged through her trunk some more, until she brought out a long black dress. "Here you go." She handed it to Clara.

Clara looked over the dress. Rose was a good six inches taller than her, she was going to have to shorten the skirts. "Thanks." She said.

A 1967 Chevy Impala drove up in front of the dorm. Clara glanced over at Ariadne, who was dressed as some chick from Greek mythology who was also named Ariadne. "Is that Arthur?" She asked.

Ariadne shook her head. "Arthur doesn't have a car." She said.

The three girls watched as Dean Winchester stepped out of the car, dressed as Prince Charming. Rose squealed in delight. "I'll see you at the dance." She said, and ran out to meet Dean.

Ariadne laughed. "What is it?" Asked Clara.

"I was just thinking how hard it's going to be to fit her dress in the car." Ariadne said.

"That's not funny." Clara hit Ariadne on the shoulder, but still couldn't help but laugh.


	29. Shadow in the Gardens

The dance was one of the best St. Helen's had ever seen, or so Sam was told. He was to busy concentrating on keeping his core temperature down to have any fun. In a room full of so many people, each one giving off their own heat, it was hard to control his power.

His date sighed. "Are we going to dance?" She asked impatiently. He shook his head and wiped sweat from his brow. It was incredibly hot in the room, Sam needed to get out.

"I'm going to the gardens." He stood up. His date smiled.

"What a romantic idea." She said and stood up.

"Alone." He darted through the room, and in to the gardens.

He welcomed the cold breeze that hit him. He could feel his temperature begin to lower. He was no longer sweating.

A shadowy figure ran on on the other side of the garden. Sam watched as the figure entered the garden shed. It dropped something in the room, and locked it. Sam got up to go see who it was.


	30. Don't want to Dance

Sherlock watched Moriarty drag Molly from the dance floor. It didn't seem right. Molly, very obviously, didn't want to go Sherlock could tell that without reading her mind. He followed her thoughts as she left to go to the gardens with her date. They seemed to be talking about something. What they where talking about, Sherlock could not tell.

"Do you want to dance?" His date, Irene, asked again.

"What?" Sherlock looked over Irene's costume. She seemed to be wearing the least amount of clothes that passed dress code. It wasn't very tasteful. Molly's Katniss costume looked loads better.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked again.

"No." He shook his head and headed for the gardens. Irene followed.

"Come on Sherlock." She pleaded.

"I said I don't want to." Sherlock looked around the gardens. His connection with Molly had been lost.

"I said I want to dance." Irene tugged his arm.

"I said I don't want to." Sherlock repeated. He tried to reestablish connection between Molly and himself. Something sharp hit him on the back of his head. Sherlock turned around to see Irene. She held up a piece of cloth to his mouth. Chloroform, he realized, before everything went black.


	31. On the Dance Floor

Ariadne was having a blast. Arthur couldn't dance to save his life, but he was fun to dance with. "I need a break." She said, gasping for air.

He smiled. "I'll get us something to drink." He led her over to a table and they sat down. He grabbed a can of Coke off of a nearby tray. He offered one to Ariadne. She took it.

"Who's Molly going with?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Some guy from out of school." Ariadne replied. "I think his name's Jim. Why?"

Arthur pointed towards the corner of the dance floor where "Jim" was dragging Molly off. "Sherlock doesn't seem to like it." He pointed out.

Ariadne watched Sherlock run after Molly a second later. "Serves him right." She said. "Molly tried to ask him out."

Arthur nodded and continued to watch Sherlock. Sherlock's date, Irene, was trying to drag him back on the dance floor. She lifted her hand up to his face. A second later, Sherlock was on the ground. Arthur watched Irene drag his friend off the dance floor.

"Come on." He grabbed Ariadne's hand, and they raced in to the gardens.


	32. Vanishing Act

Clara sat in the gardens, breathing in the crisp cool air. The night was beautiful. All of Clara's friends seemed to be having fun, and that made her happy. Eleven had gone to get something to eat. He would be back any moment.

Footsteps approached her. "I was starting to think-" she stopped mid-sentence. Standing behind her was Dean Winchester. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you." Dean spread his hands wide in a gesture of surrender. "But it seems that you don't want to."

"Shouldn't you be with Rose?" Asked Clara.

"Rose?"

"Yes Rose." Clara said. "You did ask her to the dance, did you not?"

"Of course I did." Dean answered. Clara seemed to be a little hostile.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" She asked.

"What?" Dean didn't understand this girl. One minute she was nice and funny, the next she was hostile. On top of that, she seemed to want to know a lot about Rose. "I didn't come here to talk about Rose. I came here to ask you if you're having fun." He said.

Clara nodded very politely. "Yes. I am."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Of corse." Clara defended herself.

"Good." He said.

From inside the dance floor there was a scream. Dean and Clara rushed in. Standing in the middle of the dance floor was Kitty Riley. "Rose Tyler just vanished." She screamed and fainted.

Clara rushed up the stairs. "What are you doing?" Asked Dean.

"Going to find her." She said, and raced out of the room. Dean raced after her.


	33. The Shed

Sam entered the shed. Nobody was around. He couldn't see the shadow he'd followed in. The shadow, he'd thought, was carrying someone. Arthur sat, tied to a chair, and unconscious.

An old TV in the corner flicked on. The face of a girl with black hair smiled. "Thank you Sam. For walking strait in to our trap." She said.

Behind him, the door locked. The girl on the TV showed him a remote. "I'm going to turn up the temperature." She said and clicked several buttons on the remote.

"No wait." Sam jumped at the TV. "You're making a terrible mistake." If the temperature went to high, Sam would catch fire. Arthur would die.

The girl on the TV smiled. "I know." She said. Then the TV rattled off.


	34. The Rose Garden

Ariadne was in the rose garden. She didn't know how she got there. She couldn't remember. "Arthur?" She shouted. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. "Arthur!" She shouted again. Again there was no reply.

She stumbled over to the gate. Locked. She was locked in. A moan came from the middle of the garden. Ariadne rushed over to see what it was.

In the very center of the garden, in a bed of roses, laid Rose Tyler. A pool of blood was forming around her head. "It's okay Rose." She tried to comfort the girl. Rose's eyes where closed. Ariadne doubted she could hear her at all. She's losing to much blood, Ariadne realized. She tried to stem the flow. Nothing seemed to work. She stroked the girl's head. Rose was on the brink of death.

She'd need a miracle to save her.


	35. The Death of Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock felt something hard against the back of his head. A plank of wood, probably. He reached his hands up to remove the wood, but couldn't they where bound. He opened his eyes.

He was in the library. It was dark but he could make out a form tied to one of the taller bookshelves. It seemed to be a girl. Her hair was falling out of her braid. Molly! Sherlock realized. He struggled against his bonds.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." A boy's voice came from a nearby table.

"Why?"

The boy's white grin showed in the dark room. "If you do, I'll kill her."

"Kill Molly?" Sherlock scoffed. "What for?"

"For you." The boy walked closer to Sherlock and he could tell that it was Molly's date, Jim Moriarty.

"Why for me?"

"The fact that you followed me here is proof enough that you have feelings for the girl." Jim pointed out.

Sherlock realized that he was right. The secret he'd kept for six long years was out. "What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

Jim grinned. "That's more like it." He walked around Sherlock then placed a knife on the table. "I want you to kill yourself."

"Why?"

"Why?" Jim scoffed. "To make this wretched school pay for everything that they've done. They didn't let me in. Said that I wasn't gifted enough. I thought to myself, gifted enough? I am the most gifted student out there. Then I realized, this school is just a front. They don't recruit gifted students. They recruit students they believe to have powers. You, your friends, everyone. You're not special. They just think that you have powers. They don't even know. They just make a guess. That's why. And if their top student was to kill himself, oh, they'd be in ruin."

Sherlock watched as Moriarty ranted. He had to get out. He had to get Molly out. He looked around for something he could use. There was nothing. Sherlock had the power to read minds, not move things with his mind. "I will." He looked at Moriarty.

Jim smiled. "Not so fast. I want Molly to watch." He hit the bookcase.


	36. The Girl Who Died Again

Eleven raced after Clara and Dean. "Wait." He said as they entered the dining hall. It was empty at this time of night. Not a single soul around. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Clara looked around the room. "Where's Rose?" She asked.

"Not here." Said a voice from one of the tables. Eleven turned around to see Irene Adler, her black hair was pulled in to a bun. A projection screen lowered. Irene pulled a remote from her bag. The screen turned on. It showed two scenes. One showed Sam and Arthur locked in a shed. The other showed Rose and Ariadne, Rose had a big gash in her head.

"What have you done?" Clara shouted.

"What needed to be done." Irene said smugly. She smiled at them. "Dean, young Sammy is about to catch on fire."

"How?" Dean asked.

"The room's temperature is to high." Irene smiled again. "When he does, it will not only kill him but also Arthur. I have the temperature control." Dean rushed her. Irene held up her hand. "I can also make it happen faster." Dean stopped. She turned to Eleven. "Rose is dying. Only I can save her."

"How?" Eleven asked.

"I have a cure." She smiled.

"What do you want?" Asked Clara.

She placed three knives on the table. "Kill yourself." Clara stepped back.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Irene avoided the question. "Now do you want your friends to die?" Clara picked up a knife.

"Don't." Dean tried to stop her. "We can find another way."

Clara smiled sadly at him. "I love you." She said in a barely audible whisper. She plunged the knife in to her heart.

"No." Dean caught her as she fell. Clara breathed her last breath. She was dead.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Eleven.

Irene smiled. "She knows the price of her friends lives." She pushed the other knives forward. "Now it's your turn."

Dean picked up a knife. "Hold your end up first."

"I will once you're dead."

"Clara's already dead." Dean pointed out.

"Yes, she is." Irene smiled. "Now it's your turn." She threw a knife in to his gut. Dean sucked in a breath. His eyes glassed over and he fell. He was dead.

Eleven turned towards Irene. "Do it." Irene picked up her remote, and turned the air down. "Now Rose."

Irene smiled. "Rose is dying. Nothing can save her."

"No." Eleven shouted. "No." He raced towards Irene. A second later they vanished.


	37. Tears of Joy

John stumbled tiredly through the garden. He'd enjoyed himself very much at the dance, but now felt like throwing up. He stumbled over to a rose bush and did that.

"Arthur!" Came a strained voice in the center of the garden. John's head was banging. He stumbled over to see who was making such a noise.

Ariadne sat in the middle of the garden, tears streaming down her face. John placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked. She leaned to reveal Rose Tyler, a pool of blood around her head. She had suffered a great head injury.

John sat down next to the girl. He'd never really liked Rose. She could be annoying at times, but never failed to make him laugh. It seemed unfair to see her in this state. She was practically dead. A single tear fell from his left eye.

The tear splattered on Rose's head. Her head began to glow. The glow began to spread. Soon it coursed throughout Rose's body, running through her veins. He watched in awe as Rose's injury began to heal. The blood slowly went back in to her body. Then the wound closed, and skin reformed above it. All that was left was a sleeping girl.


	38. Telekinetic

"Rise and Shine." Molly heard Jim's voice. She opened her eyes to see Sherlock Holmes across from her. He had a knife positioned above his heart.

"What?" She asked.

Jim smiled and stroked her face. Molly squirmed away. "Sherlock, dearest, has decided to leave this world."

Molly shook her head. Sherlock would never do that. Never. He had so much to live for. Sherlock shot her a sad smile. "Sorry." He whispered .Without another word, he plunged the knife at his heart.

"NO!" Molly screamed. The knife stopped. Molly turned the knife around. She didn't know how she did it, but she did.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked. Molly didn't reply. Instead she flung the knife at Jim's head. He ran but the knife pierced his skull. A devastating crack filled the room. A second later, Jim Moriarty lay dean on the floor.

Sherlock looked up at Molly with a form of surprise in his eyes. "Telekinetic?" He asked.

Molly was to surprised to speak. "Who knew?" She asked quietly. Sherlock came over and cut the bonds holding her to the bookcase.

"I did." He smiled. Such a gentle smile.


	39. All Thing Must End

Clara opened her eyes. She was in the nurse's office. Beside her bed sat Dean, Eleven, Rose, and a boy with spikey hair she hadn't seen before. "What happened?" She asked.

"You killed yourself." Eleven smiled. "And then Dean killed himself." Clara raised and eyebrow.

"But you're alive?" Clara was surprised.

"I can't die either." He said. "But I have proof."

"Proof of what?" Clara asked.

"Proof that you love me." Dean smiled.

Clara smiled. He did have that. Unfortunately. She looked over at Rose who was holding the spikey hair boy's hand. "This is Ten." Rose said. She leaned over to Clara. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Eleven smiled at her.

"How was Irene defeated?" Clara asked.

"Eleven won't say." Rose said. Clara glanced at him.

Eleven raised a finger to his lips. "Spoilers." Was all that he said. Clara laughed. It had indeed been a very interesting year.


	40. 24 years later

24 years later

Melody Williams sat in the garden eating her lunch. She would have been in the dining hall, if not for the fact that she was avoiding someone. David Doctor to be precise.

Melody could stand David's twin sister, Billie, but David himself was and entirely different matter. He seemed to think that he knew it all, even though most of the clever facts and extra information came from Melody herself.

A girl plopped herself on the bench next to Melody. The girl smiled, her candy apple green eyes lighting up. "Are you hiding from David?" Asked Oswin Winchester.

"Yes." Melody replied.

"He's not anywhere near here." A boy's deep voice came from somewhere behind Melody. Haymitch Holmes sat himself down on the other side of Melody. "Honestly, I don't know why they let him in the school." He said. His curly light brown hair ruffled in the wind.

"I think it's something to do with his parents." Oswin pointed out.

"His sister's not that bad." Haymitch looked at Billie. Oswin rolled her eyes. Melody couldn't help but laugh, her two friends had been at it for five long years. She wanted to tell Haymitch to ask Oswin out already.

A noise came from inside the garden shed. The door opened to reveal a boy with floppy brown hair wearing a cowboy costume standing over a pale girl's body. He straitened his cowboy hat and looked over them.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Melody asked.

"It's a Stetson." The boy replied. "Stetsons are cool."

"Cool?" Haymitch looked over the boy several times, as if he was trying to read the boy's mind. He could, in fact, read minds. It was a talent he'd inherited from his father. He could also move things with his mind, he'd gotten it from his mother.

"Yes cool." The boy smiled. "Now could any of you tell me when I am?"

"When?" Oswin asked, her face an expression of horror. Oswin was a strange girl. On the weekends she'd go hunting with her dad. Every so often she'd hack into the school's computer system. However, there was one thing that Oswin could not stand and that was bad clothing choices.

"Yes when." The boy spun in a full circle, as if to show off his bad fashion choice. "Now, who are you?" He looked straight at Melody.

"Melody Williams." She answered.

"Really?" The boy asked. "You don't look like a Melody. You look more like a River."

"River?"

"Yes River. Who are your friends?" He asked.

"Oswin Winchester." Oswin answered, giving him her full name.

"Winchester?" The boy asked. "Short, brown hair," He pulled up her hair inspecting it. "Clara's daughter." He smiled. "You're the spitting image of her." He stared at her eyes. "The eyes come from your father though." Oswin nodded. "Good job Dean and Clara." The boy laughed. He took a look at Haymitch. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Haymitch Holmes." Haymitch answered. Before the boy got the chance to ask he added on, "My mother's Molly Hooper and my father's Sherlock Holmes."

"Molly and Sherlock? Who would have guessed?" The boy smiled. He pulled a small watch out of his pocket. "Look at the time." He said. "I suppose they'll be missing me." As soon as he said the words, he vanished.

Oswin turned to her friends in disbelief. "Did that just happen?" She asked.

Melody picked up the pocket watch that the boy seemed to have left behind. It was broken. It appeared to never even have worked. "Yes it did." She said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Haymitch.

"Because," she showed them the watch, "it's only just begun."


End file.
